Mon plus précieux trésor
by headphonexazami
Summary: Crisalys reçois une bonne nouvelle, mais cette dernière en est-elle vraiment une? OS/SongFic


**YoshYosh les gens!**

**Voici enfin le OS/SongFic CrisAno que je leur avait promit il y à un petit bout de etemps déjà, mais j'avais pas d'inspi'...**

**Veuillez ne pas me taper toute les deux, personne à jamais dit que j'étais douée et rapide!**

**Crisalys et Clara s'appartiennent à elle même.**

**Les paroles appartiennent à PrincessMagic, (Je sais, encore elle, et alors?) allez écoutez sont Fandub FR de Ichiban no Takaramono Yui Ver. pour être dans l'ambiance! **

**Sur ce bonne lecture, et désolée d'avance pour les feels**

C'était un jour pluvieux, comme aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce don Crisalys se rappelais. Enfin, c'était plutôt tout ce dont elle voulait se rappeler de ce jour. Ce jour où elle avait perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

_Chaque fois que nous nous sommes vu_  
><em>On a rit mais on s'est battu<em>  
><em>Maintenant nos dires ne sont plus que souvenirs<em>

Elle était debout, sous la pluie, devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les médecins l'avaient appelé, elle s'était réveillée. Clara s'était réveillée, après deux ans, elle s'était réveillée de son coma.

_Tu m'as tellement appris_  
><em>Qu'être effrayée n'est plus rien pour moi aujourd'hui<em>  
><em>Peu importe la difficulté<em>  
><em>La joie est venue de mon côté, même si...<em>

Elle pouvait être heureuse, elle aurait pu. Mais, une foi arrivée à l'hôpital, le médecin lui avait couper sont bonheur. C'est vrai, Clara c'était réveillé, mais... Les mots du médecin lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle serait quand même seule.

_Je marcherais seule sous la pluie_  
><em>Avec mon cœur endolori<em>  
><em>Je continuerais de rêver<em>  
><em>Que tu es toujours à mes côtés<em>

En effet, le médecin lui avait dit, il lui avait dit quand elle était arrivée en trombe dans l'hôpital: Clara était bien réveillée, mais ne se souvenait de rien. Elle ne se souvenait pas de qui elle était, du pourquoi elle était là, et, forcément, elle ne se souvenait pas de Crisalys.

_Ta présence me redonnait foi_  
><em>Cet amour il n'était que pour toi<em>  
><em>Mais tôt ce matin, endormie<em>  
><em>J'ai compris que tu étais partit<em>

Après cette annonce, elle n'avait pas eux le courage d'aller la voir. Elle partit simplement, sans un mot, vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Cette journée avait commencé ensoleillée, a présent, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Et Crisa restait là, sous la pluie, à se remémorer les joyeux souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Clara. Les souvenirs qu'elle ne pourrait jamais renouveler. Les souvenirs donc elle seule se souviens. Les embrassades, les câlins, les sourires, les délires, donc elle était la seule à se rappeler.

_J'ai cru que nous pourrions rester_  
><em>Enfantin pour l'éternité<em>  
><em>Ce n'était qu'hallucination une illusion<em>  
><em>Je n'ai pas regretté d'être là<em>  
><em>là pour pouvoir être contre toi<em>  
><em>On ne veut pas que tout se termine<em>  
><em>Mais il faut ne pas être mutine car tu sais...<em>

Tout ça à cause d'une dispute, une dispute enfantine, une dispute digne de deux gamines. Elle s'en souvenait, elle essayait de ne pas s'en souvenir, par ce que ça lui faisait mal. Tout en retournant chez elle.  
>Devant le passage clouté de devant l'hôpital, toujours sous la pluie, elle attendait, elle attendait que le feu passe au vert.<p>

_J'irais n'importe où malgré tout_  
><em>Même si cela te semble fou<em>  
><em>J'irais réaliser mon songe<em>  
><em>Celui de bonheur sans un mensonge<em>  
><em>Même si je suis loin de toi<em>  
><em>Je sais qu'un jour on se reverra<em>  
><em>Comme un phénix qui devient cendres<em>  
><em>Mon cœur ne sera jamais à prendre...<em>

La pluie cachait ses pleures, ses larmes. Les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer. Les larmes qu'elle s'était elle-même causée, quand elle y pense. Le feu n'avait pas l'air de vouloir passer au vert. Mais même si le feu ne passait pas au vert, Crisa se mit à avancer. Elle voulait partir, partir très loin pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

_Je marcherais seule sans un rire_  
><em>Car sans toi je désire mourir<em>  
><em>mais j'entends alors ta douce voix<em>  
><em>qui me dit "Ne me fais jamais ça"<em>  
><em>Même si mon cœur est en pleurs<em>  
><em>Même s'il vient à faire une erreur<em>  
><em>Je sens en lui une chaleur<em>  
><em>C'est tes mains qui enlèvent ses malheurs<em>

Elle savait qu'elle ne mourrais pas, elle était juste devant l'hôpital, elle voulais juste partir, laissez partir ses souvenirs, tout recommencé depuis le début, pour être avec Clara, pour se re-forgée des souvenirs heureux.

_L'horloge du temps s'est arrêtée_  
><em>Mon futur en train de changer<em>  
><em>Mes souvenirs se sont effacés<em>  
><em>Mais ton rire en moi je l'ai gardé<em>  
><em>Notre histoire n'est pas terminée<em>  
><em>Elle ne fait qu'à peine commencer<em>  
><em>Et tous ces moments avec toi<em>  
><em>Sont pour moi le plus beau des trésors...<em>

Une voix résonna au milieu des bruits de frein, du fracas de la ville, des sirènes des ambulances.  
>"Je garderais ces souvenirs celés au fond de moi, au fond de mon cœur. Je le promets. Je ne t'oublierais jamais complétement. Peut importe comment on se rencontrera, je suis sûr que je serais de nouveau amenée à t'aimer, Clara."<p>

**Voila Voila! Fini! Comme je l'ai déjà dit désolée pour les feels, j'écris en permanence des truc aussi joyeux, c'est dans mon habitude.**

**Et je sais c'est cour, mais c'est pas la longueur qui compte, si?**

**Petite reviews? =3**


End file.
